La Guerra de los Mundos
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Fanfic Alter Universe de Chrno Crusade, basado en War of The Worlds de H.G. Wells. COMPLETO
1. Capitulo 1:La llegada

**La Guerra de los Mundos**

**Chrno Crusade es propiedad de Daisuke Moriyama.**

**Este fic es una adaptación Libre de la novela War of The Worlds de H. G. Wells.**

Capitulo 1:La llegada.

1938, el mundo se encontraba en constante tensión, Adolfo Hitler era el gobernante de Alemania y había empezado un crecimiento insospechado, Inglaterra estaba al pendiente pero no se veía acción alguna para detenerle, así como en los Estados Unidos, La guerra civil en España había concluido con la entrada de Franco y el exilio de miles de personas a México.

Pero... sin que nadie lo supiera, los asuntos humanos eran vistos desde las profundidades de los cañones del lejano planeta rojo con interés, estudiando cada adelanto, cada suceso y planificando sus planes para con el planeta.

Varios de los observatorios del mundo vieron con extrañeza una misteriosa serie de cometas que parecían provenir del planeta rojo, pero no se les dio mucha importancia.

En un aeropuerto en Pennsylvania, Rosette Crhistopher, una joven de 20 años se encontraba despidiéndose de su hermano Joshua de 19.

Espero que no vayas a parrandear toda la noche con Satella- dijo Joshua sonriendo mientras que Rosette solo le miraba con molestia fingida.

Mira que tienes suerte de que este de buenas por pasar mis últimos días en Estados Unidos con Satella, si no ya verías como te iría- dijo Rosette con el puño levantado.

¡Ja, Parece que tu vuelo ya va a salir- dijo Joshua mientras que miraba sonriendo a los aviones.

Si, bueno Joshua, me despides de Azmaria cuando regreses a Washington, ¡Nos vemos, prometo escribir!- dijo Rosette saliendo por una de las puertas

Veo que esta de muy buen humor- dijo un hombre rubio con una gran sonrisa.

Si Ministro Remington, recuerde que Satella es una de sus mejores amigas- dijo Joshua sonriendo.

Joshua, ya te dije que me puedes llamar Ewan- dijo Ewan sonriendo.

Lo siento Minist... digo Ewan, por cierto, su vuelo a Pearl Harbor sale mañana, ¿Verdad?- dijo Joshua mientras que Ewan asentía.

Bien, vamonos, ya mañana estará listo todo- dijo Ewan mientras que el y Joshua salían.

En un observatorio en California.

Un viejo miraba al cielo sonriendo.

¡Hey Chrno, ya apareció otro!- dijo el viejo mientras que un joven llegaba con él.

Vaya, con este ya van 8- dijo Chrno con una sonrisa.

¡Si, estas últimas horas han sido muy emocionantes!- dijo el viejo.

¿Ya sabes cuando pasaran cerca del planeta?- dijo Chrno con calma.

Probablemente pasado mañana los podremos ver con claridad- dijo el viejo mientras que se bajaba del telescopio.

Hay que informar al observatorio de Nueva York- dijo Chrno, pero el viejo frunció el ceño.

Ya sabes que no me gusta hablar con ese pedante de Aion- dijo el viejo, Chrno solo sonrío mientras que una gotita se asomaba en su cabeza.

Bueno... eh, mire, ya llego la invitación para la fiesta de la señorita Harbenheit, ¿Piensa ir?- dijo Chrno con pena.

No tengo tiempo, ve tu, ya necesitas darte un respiro chico, vive la vida ahora que tienes tiempo, además, eh escuchado que la señorita es toda una nena- dijo el viejo mientras que babeaba para la pena de Chrno.

Eh... esta bien... iré- dijo Chrno con una sonrisa -"Al menos no haremos el ridículo esta vez"- penso Chrno mientras que salía del observatorio.

Varias horas mas tarde, en el aeropuerto de los Angeles.

Steiner, ¿Cuánto tiempo mas tardara en llegar el avión de Rosette?- dijo una hermosa joven pelirroja.

Llegara dentro de poco señorita Satella, no se preocupe- dijo Steiner con calma.

No estoy preocupada, estoy aburrida, sabes que no me gusta esperar- dijo Satella mientras que suspiraba.

¡Satella!- dijo una voz alegre, Satella volteo con calma.

Ya era hora Rosette, mira que decirme que llegarías a las 10 y ya pasan de las 11- dijo Satella con fastidio, Rosette solo frunció el ceño, pero luego sonrió.

No te enfades que te van a salir arrugas, además, ¿Cómo iba a saber que ese armatoste era tan lento?- dijo Rosette sonriendo, Satella suspiro mientras que sonreía.

Al menos ya llegaste, Steiner, su equipaje- dijo Satella mientras que Steiner recogía el equipaje de Rosette.

Hey, espero que la fiesta de mañana este entretenida- dijo Rosette con una sonrisa.

¡Ja, Ya sabes que mis fiestas son las mejores- dijo Satella mientras que el auto arrancaba.

En un observatorio en Nueva York.

10, con este van 10- dijo un hombre de tez morena y cabello blanco - Fiore, ya esta listo el té.

Si señor Aion- dijo Fiore mientras que traía una bandeja de té.

Vaya, parece que seguirán apareciendo esos cometas- dijo Aion mientras se sujetaba el mentón.

Señor, me comunica la señorita Rizel que ya esta todo listo para su viaje a Texas.

Bien, puedes retirarte Fiore- dijo Aion con calma, Fiore hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar.

"Ya van 10, bueno, el poder registrarlos me permitirá ganarme un Nobel, solo espero que ese viejo no me vaya a estar molestando con eso de que el los vio primero"- pensó Aion para si mientras que tomaba su té.

Al día siguiente, 9:00 PM, la mansión Harbenheit se encontraba bastante animada, Satella era hija de un viejo magnate alemán, pero habían salido de Alemania a causa de que su familia no concordaba con las políticas de Hitler, mas por que los padres de Satella eran amigos de Albert Einstein y varios genios judíos, los cuales se habían visto forzados a abandonar Alemania.

¿Te diviertes Rosette?- dijo Satella mientras que tomaba una copa de vino en su balcón junto con Rosette.

¡Por supuesto, ¡No me había divertido tanto en meses!- dijo Rosette con una gran sonrisa.

Eso es bueno, por cierto, recuerda que el próximo lunes partimos a México, siempre e querido conocer ese país- dijo Satella sonriendo.

Bueno, tu vas por placer, ya desearía yo poder decir lo mismo, al menos sé que estaré cómoda viviendo allá por un tiempo- dijo Rosette con calma.

Bien, ah, me hablan, te veo al rato- dijo Satella mientras que se retiraba. Rosette asintió mientras que volteaba a ver el cielo nuevamente.

¿Rosette, ¿Eres tu?- dijo una voz varonil, Rosette volteó sorprendida al escuchar la voz.

¿Chrno, ¡Vaya, tiempo hace que no te veía!- dijo Rosette dándole un abrazo bastante efusivo al chico.

Veo que no has cambiado- dijo Chrno sonriendo mientras que respondía, un poco adolorido, al abrazo.

¿Qué haces por aquí, Pense que seguías en Florida- dijo Rosette con alegría.

No, ya tengo unos meses aquí, solo que había estado tan ocupado con mi trabajo en el observatorio que no había podido visitar a Satella- dijo Chrno sonriendo.

¿Y ya la saludaste?- dijo Rosette.

Por supuesto, solo que le pedí que no te lo dijera ya que quería sorprenderte- dijo Chrno sonriendo.

Pues vaya que lo lograste- dijo Rosette riendo, Chrno sonrío nuevamente, cuando vio una luz en el cielo.

Eh, mira Rosette, allá en el cielo- dijo Chrno señalando el cielo, Rosette volteo y vio la luz.

¡Un cometa!... Un momento, ¿No esta cayendo?- dijo Rosette con duda.

Si, parece que va a esos montes- dijo Chrno, en eso mas de los invitados salieron a ver el cometa.

El cometa iba a una velocidad baja, algo extraño, parecía tener una dirección especifica, Chrno se quedo extrañado, de pronto el cometa se estrello entre la zona donde Chrno recordaba que estaba la falla de San Andrés.

Debo de hablarle al viejo- dijo Chrno, Rosette asintió mientras que él entraba a la mansión.

En el observatorio, el viejo miraba con emoción el cielo, ya había sido testigo de la caída del cometa, pero no solo eso, pudo ver y calcular que otro cometa se dirigía a la zona, probablemente caería a algunos kilómetros de Sacramento, el teléfono sonó en ese instante.

"Viejo, soy yo, Chrno, ¿Ya vio el cometa?"- dijo Chrno al teléfono.

¡Si, ya llame al centro astrológico y a la Universidad para que preparen a un equipo de investigación a la zona del impacto!- dijo el viejo.

"Eso es bueno, volveré dentro de poco, aunque creo que será bueno que también llame a la policía, habrá muchos curiosos que nos estorbaran"- dijo Chrno con calma.

Bien, lo haré, vuelve pronto que tendremos mucho trabajo- dijo el viejo mientras que Chrno colgaba.

El tren que se dirigía a Texas, Aion se encontraba intranquilo, durante el viaje pudo ver uno de los misteriosos cometas caer a lo lejos, por sus cálculos, supuso que caería a las afueras de Nueva York.

Rayos, creo que me hubiese quedado, pero no puedo evitar este viaje, bueno, me comunicare con Rizel apenas llegue- dijo Aion para sí mientras que se acomodaba en su asiento.

Lo que el aun no sabia, es que esos no eran los primeros, el primer cometa había caído en las afueras de Berlín en Alemania, el segundo comenta cayo cerca de Manchester Inglaterra, el tercero cayo cerca de Leningrado en la URSS, el cuarto cometa cayo en la Isla donde estaba Pearl Harbor en Hawaii, el quinto cometa fue el que presencio Chrno, el sexto cayo en las afueras de Sacramento en California, el séptimo fue el que el presencio, el octavo cayo en una región montañosa de Japón, cerca de Tokio, sobre los demás se atenderá mas tarde.

Continuara...

Este es un alter- universe de Chrno Crusade, todos los personajes son humanos, espero les agrade ya que es el primero que hago sobre esta grandiosa serie. Luego daré un perfil de cómo cambian los personajes.

Por cierto, en el próximo capitulo daré mi motivo para poner el año de 1938.

Espero les guste.

Hasta luego.


	2. Capitulo 2:Hostilidades

**La Guerra de los Mundos**

**Chrno Crusade es propiedad de Daisuke Moriyama.**

**Este fic es una adaptación Libre de la novela War of The Worlds de H. G. Wells.**

Capitulo 2:Hostilidades.

Los montes se encontraban muy concurridos, muchas personas acudían a ver el meteorito que había caído en la zona, reporteros de distintas estaciones de radio empezaban a dar la noticia y a comunicar sobre los demás meteoros que habían caído en el mundo durante la noche.

Chrno se encontraba algo molesto, después de ir con el viejo, se dirigió a la zona del aterrizaje del meteoro, pero la gran cantidad de curiosos le estorbaban, Chrno y el viejo, junto con agentes de la policía y voluntarios empezaron a prepararse para la investigación.

En la Mansión de Satella.

"Si señoras y señores, según los reportes dados por distintos medios parecen haber caído cerca de 25 de esos meteoros, al menos se estima que 4 han caído en los Estados Unidos, el presidente Roosvelt no ha dado una declaración sobre lo sucedido y según nuestras fuentes se encuentra en reunión desde hace algunas horas, según sabemos... - decía la radio mientras que Satella y Rosette desayunaban.

Vaya, veo que esta pesado todo esto- dijo Satella con calma.

Si, yo pensaba ir a ver como le iba a Chrno con ese meteoro, pero por lo que dicen en la radio, creo que ir a verlo solo le ocasionaría problemas- dijo Rosette con algo de enfado, Satella sonrío.

Bueno, no es común que todos los días lluevan rocas del cielo, pero bueno, míralo por el lado bueno, ya tienes un pretexto para quedarte algunos días mas- dijo Satella sonriendo con algo de picardía.

¿De que hablas?- dijo Rosette extrañada.

De nada de importancia, bueno, ¿Vamos de compras esta tarde, No creo que allá mucha gente en los centros comerciales- dijo Satella, Rosette sonrío mientras que asentía.

En los montes.

¡Vamos, muevan esas rocas!- decía el viejo mientras que algunos de los trabajadores quitaban rocas que habían quedado sobre el meteoro.

Vaya, mire el tamaño de esa cosa- dijo Chrno mientras que se secaba un poco de sudor, llevaban ya casi todo el día en el lugar y la gente no dejaba de ir a ver, lo que provocaba molestia ya que estorbaban las labores de los investigadores.

Hey Chrno, ¿Escuchaste ese sonido?- dijo el viejo de pronto mientras que Chrno negaba con la cabeza.

¿A que sonido se ref...?- dijo Chrno cuando de pronto vio como una parte del meteoro se movía, era como una tapa que se desenroscaba, los trabajadores salieron rápidamente del cráter mientras que Chrno subía a un montículo para ver mejor el objeto.

¡Hay alguien adentro!- dijo el viejo emocionado.

¡Hombres de Marte!- dijo uno de los trabajadores.

Algunas personas salieron huyendo del lugar, otros se acercaron al igual que los reporteros, todos estaban expectantes, pero la extraña tapa se detuvo, el viejo le hizo una seña a Chrno y este se percató de que iba junto con el jefe de la policía a dialogar, Chrno decidió quedarse en el lugar donde estaba, solo para ver si algo mas pasaba.

Pero situaciones similares se vivían en los distintos puntos donde habían caído los demás meteoros. En Alemania, las tropas nazis habían establecido un perímetro mientras que los investigadores analizaban los acontecimientos, en Inglaterra, el gobierno ingles hizo lo mismo, Japón organizo a un grupo que investigase el meteoro.

En Texas, el tren acababa de arribar, por medio de un periódico, Aion pudo enterarse de lo que pasaba, por lo que de inmediato partió a la Universidad de Texas para pedir un transporte que lo llevase a los Angeles lo mas pronto posible.

Hay algo aquí, es como un juego de ajedrez, no lo sé, todos esos meteoros de Marte, todos cayendo en lugares estratégicos, algo pasara, estoy seguro- dijo Aion para sí mientras que un auto deportivo era llevado a donde estaba él, Aion solo hizo un gesto y se fue.

Las horas pasaban... el crepúsculo se veía en el horizonte, en los montes, Chrno se había dormido un rato en el montículo, el viejo y la policía estaban organizándose.

El meteoro estaba nuevamente en actividad, la gente estaba emocionada y más personas habían llegado a ver el lugar del choque mientras que los reporteros estaban emocionados.

"La expectación es increíble, el meteoro ha demostrado que tiene a seres vivos en su interior, la gente se sigue reuniendo en espera de lo que pase, según nos informan un equipo de zapadores viene en camino para ayudar a abrir el meteoro, no sabemos que... ¡Esperen, se mueve de nuevo parece que se va a abrir!"- decía el periodista.

En la zona la gente estaba excitada, se veía como el meteoro volvía a desenroscar la tapa, Chrno despertó a causa del escándalo y empezó a mirar desde el montículo.

La gente miraba al interior cuando la tapa cayo abruptamente al suelo, del gran agujero negro que había en el centro del meteoro se escuchaba un sonido extraño, era como un siseo, un sonido extraño acompañaba a ello, de pronto, una bolutas de humo grisáceo-azulado se levantaban por los aíres, Chrno levanto la vista y miro como la gente se acercaba.

Se escucho un sonido como un ligero chirrido metálico mientras que una especie de tubo salía por el hueco, el tubo tenia algo como una cámara en la parte superior, la gente miraba con sorpresa el objeto, Chrno de pronto vio a un grupo de hombres, encabezado por el teniente de la policía, acercándose al meteoro, pudo ver que llevaban una bandera blanca en lo alto.

Chrno se percato de que el viejo no estaba con ellos, así que supuso que le habían obligado a volver al observatorio de la Universidad.

El grupo avanzaba cuando Chrno escucho un sonido extraño, era como sí una radio estuviese con estática, de pronto un rayo de luz salió de la parte alta del tubo y cayo sobre el grupo, Chrno vio como los hombres se convertían en masas llameantes, el pánico se hizo presente mientras que el objeto empezaba a girar, Chrno se percato de que el rayo se le venia encima, pero también noto que no podría escapar, así que solo atino a acurrucarse en el fondo del montículo y esperar mientras que el rayo empezaba a dar una circunferencia.

Chrno pensó que era su fin y solo alcanzo a dirigir un pensamiento a Rosette, no supo cuanto tardaría en llegar el rayo a él, hasta que de pronto noto que no pasaba nada. Con temor alzo la vista y vio que el tubo había vuelto al interior del meteoro, solo la casualidad había conseguido que no efectuara una circunferencia completa.

Chrno miro el lugar, y solo pudo mirar con sorpresa y terror como en unos instantes, las personas en el lugar habían sido achicharradas por completo, los marcianos habían barrido con el lugar, él sintió que las fuerzas le fallaban y por un momento casi se desmaya, pero alcanzo a empezar a correr, no volteo, el pánico le invadió mientras que seguía en su loca carrera, sentía la muerte a cada momento.

HACE UNO MOMENTOS:

"¡Estimado público, el objeto se ha abierto, ¡Parece que algo sale, ¡Por Dios bendito, ¡Es una especie de tubo, o más bien como un cuello con una cabeza metálica en la parte superior!... ¡Me informan que el teniente Sterling encabezara a un grupo de personas que llevaran una bandera blanca para demostrar a aquellos que vienen en el meteoro que no somos hostiles!... ¡Dios, algo pasa!... ¡Es un rayo viene a nosotros, ¡Hay fuego, aux!... "

TRANSMISION INTERRUMPIDA.

Una hora después.

Por alguna razón, la gente en Los Angeles y en Sacramento no se había dado, por enterada, la transmisión era difusa y por momentos incomprensible, Rosette y Satella se encontraban regresando a la mansión, en eso Rosette noto algo extraño.

¿Ya viste, Parece que hay un incendio en los montes- dijo Rosette extrañada.

Si, es extraño, ¿Será por el meteoro?- dijo Satella pensativa.

Esperemos que no, Chrno va a tener mucho trabajo- dijo Rosette, aunque algo preocupada.

Señoritas, parece que hay algo o alguien cerca de la mansión- dijo Steiner con calma, Rosette y Satella miraron con detenimiento y se sorprendieron al reconocer a un jadeante y sucio Chrno.

¡Chrno!- dijo Rosette sorprendida mientras que el auto se detenía y ella salía corriendo a verle, Chrno le miro con una expresión sombría, sonrío levemente y se desmayo justo cuando Rosette y Satella llegaban a donde estaba él.

Unos momentos después.

¿Dónde estoy?- dijo Chrno despertando.

Estas a salvo, ¿Qué te paso?- dijo una voz, Chrno vio una sombra difusa que se aclaro y vio la mirada preocupada de Rosette, por un momento se sonrojo, hasta que el recuerdo de lo que paso en el monte le devolvió a la realidad.

Fue horrible- dijo Chrno tratando de incorporarse.

Hey tranquilo, estas muy débil- dijo Rosette mientras que lo hacía reclinarse en la cama.

No hay tiempo, debo comunicarme con el viejo, debemos llamar al ejercito... mataron a todos lo que estaban en la zona- dijo Chrno, Rosette le miro con sorpresa.

Eso no será necesario- dijo Satella entrando al cuarto - Acabo de escuchar por la radio que él ejercito ya se dirige a la zona, parece ser que hubo sobrevivientes gracias a un montecillo, según dijeron.

Aun así, debo ir a ver al viejo, no sé que pasara, pero fue increíble, ese rayo, es algo que nunca eh visto- dijo Chrno mientras que se volvía a incorporar, Rosette trato de detenerle, pero el solo sonrío.

No te preocupes, no estoy tan loco para volver a ese sitio, solo quiero hablarle al viejo por teléfono- dijo Chrno, Rosette y Satella asintieron mientras que él iba a donde estaba el teléfono.

Él ejercito, vaya, es una lastima, se hubiera podido aprender tanto de ellos- dijo Steiner apareciendo de pronto, Chrno le miro con calma.

Así es, pero no se puede hacer mas- dijo Chrno sonriendo levemente, aunque con un mal presentimiento.

Continuara...

Bueno, un segundo capitulo, saben, me siento solitario, ni un review, pero bueno, decidí continuarlo aunque no me dejen reviews ya que lo tenia planeado desde hace tiempo, pero bueno, ojalá que se compadezcan de mi.

La razón para elegir ese año es que la bomba atómica apenas se empezaba a planear, además, había una gran crisis en esa época.

Hasta luego.


	3. Capitulo 3:Principio del fin

**La Guerra de los Mundos**

**Chrno Crusade es propiedad de Daisuke Moriyama.**

**Este fic es una adaptación Libre de la novela War of The Worlds de H. G. Wells.**

Capitulo 3:Principio del fin.

Chrno después de hablar por teléfono al observatorio, se entero de que el viejo se encontraba en la alcaldía de Sacramento.

Las tropas de infantería pasaron frente a la mansión, Chrno miro a los soldados por la ventana, por un momento se sintió tranquilo, pero de pronto el recuerdo del rayo le dio a entender que tal vez no sería bueno permanecer allí, lo mejor sería irse.

¿Qué paso Chrno?- dijo Rosette acercándosele.

Rosette, dile a Satella que será mejor que empiece a preparar sus cosas, parece que el ejercito empezara con la batalla pronto y no quiero que se queden tan cerca de la zona de conflicto- dijo Chrno, Rosette asintió cuando Satella entro al cuarto.

¿Y a donde nos dirigimos?- dijo Satella con calma.

Mi casa esta disponible, esta cercana a la ciudad, no habrá problemas- dijo Chrno, Satella asintió entonces.

Bien, ya le dije a Steiner que lo prepare todo, saldremos en unos minutos- dijo Satella con calma.

Por cierto Chrno, ¿Qué paso allá exactamente?- dijo Rosette extrañada.

Te lo diré en el camino por ahora... - dijo Chrno pero de pronto un ruido le interrumpió.

Chrno y las chicas corrieron a la ventana y vieron otro cometa cayendo en los montes, a unos kilómetros del primero.

Será mejor que llames a Joshua y le digas para que no se preocupe- dijo Chrno mientras que Satella se dirigía a apresurar a Steiner.

Bien, espero que no este pasando lo mismo allá- dijo Rosette, pero al momento de levantar el teléfono se percato de que no había señal - Que raro, la línea esta muerta.

Chrno se acerco y tomo el auricular y trato de probar si funcionaba, pero no pasaba nada, de pronto al ver al reloj se percato de que este se había detenido, Chrno se extraño, hasta que Satella entro al cuarto algo asustada.

Chrno, Rosette, no sé que pasa pero todo la energía eléctrica se ha ido- dijo Satella.

No solo eso, el teléfono esta muerto- dijo Chrno con temor.

El auto esta listo- dijo Steiner mientras que todos salían del lugar.

Chrno miro la zona antes de subir al auto, se percato de que en una de las colinas se levantaba una iglesia, cerca de la mansión había algunas granjas, y se percato de que la gente allí se veía tranquila, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, cuando el sonido lejano del cañón de un tanque le devolvió a la realidad.

Hey Chrno, súbete rápido, parece que ya empezó todo- dijo Rosette jalándolo, Chrno subió al auto, en ese momento escucho nuevamente el sonido, parecía que la batalla había comenzado.

La gente en las granjas parecía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, Satella vio a algunos de los granjeros empezar a subir a sus familias a sus vehículos, carretas y demás, no eran muchos, pero si se asusto un poco.

El automóvil circulaba por la carretera, aun se podía ver la mansión de Satella y la iglesia en el monte, Satella miro a su mansión y recordó los momentos que había pasado allí con su familia, de pronto la torre y el techo de la iglesia volaron en pedazos ante sus ojos.

¡Por Dios!- dijo Satella asombrada, Chrno y Rosette miraron hacia atrás y solo se sorprendieron.

Será mejor que vayas mas rápido, no se que rayos estará pasando aquí y no deseo quedarme a averiguarlo- dijo Rosette algo asustada. Steiner asintió lentamente.

Chrno estaba impresionado, y por un momento desconcertado, mas se percato de algo, los cañones no se escuchaban, cuanto había pasado, no más de 5 minutos, quizá 10, pero no más de eso.

Unos minutos después...

El automóvil de Satella llego a la casa de Chrno, era algo rústica, pero acogedora.

Chrno fue el primero en entrar, y apenas lo hubo hecho prendió la radio, en eso la noticia que se estaba dando le dejo aterrado.

"Hace unos momentos dos escuadrones completos de infantería fueron barridos por un misterioso rayo, las tropas restantes se enfrentaron contra una extraña maquina que emergió del misterioso cometa, según los sobrevivientes, la maquina parecía estar cubierta con una clase de escudo, los cañones y las ametralladoras resultaron ineficaces, los tanques fueron atravesados por el misterioso rayo... se cree que la perdida de vidas fue de un 90 de los soldados que fueron enviados, no sabemos a ciencia cierta que pasara, por el momento la fuerza aérea entrar en acción para hacer frente a los invasores, reportaremos todo lo que sea importante a partir de estos momentos"- decía la radio, Rosette miro a Chrno con algo de temor.

¿Qué crees que sea?- dijo Rosette con cierto temor.

Parece una invasión- dijo Chrno con temor.

Entonces yo creo que debemos de estar listos para irnos si se llega a dar el caso de que se acerquen- dijo Satella, Rosette asintió.

Si, por lo mientras duerman un poco, no sé pero creo que será necesario estar descansados, Steiner y yo prepararemos todo para salir mañana- dijo Chrno, ambas asintieron mientras que Chrno salía.

La noche avanzaba silenciosa, no se escuchaba el sonido de los grillos y otros animales nocturnos, pese a los continuos cortes de energía en el pueblo, se podía ver una gran luminosidad provenir de los montes, las estrellas no se veían a causa del humo.

Chrno dormía intranquilo al igual que los demás, la oscuridad era notoria, de pronto un estruendo se escucho en la lejanía, Chrno se despertó a causa de un golpe que Rosette le propino para despertarle, por un momento le miro enfadado, hasta que ella señalo la luminosidad que se veía por la ventana.

¡Todos al sótano!- dijo Chrno mientras que miraban como la luz se extendía.

¡Rápido!- dijo Satella entrando al sótano, Rosette le siguió, luego Steiner y por último Chrno, quien cerro la puerta de golpe.

Una vez dentro, Chrno los llevo hasta un pequeño closet donde los metió a todos mientras que se escuchaba un fuerte sonido provenir de afuera y pudo ver unas pequeñas flamas pasar por debajo de la puerta y el sonido de un estallido cimbro la casa.

Continuara...

Nota, este es el segundo capitulo de mi fic, espero que les haya gustado, por cierto, ya vi la película "Guerra de los Mundos", y si no la han visto, véanla, es una de las mejores películas de todo el año.

Ale: Gracias por ser el primer review de esta historia, me levanta bastante el animo.

Null: Como vez, aquí esta el segundo capitulo de mi fic, espero te agrade.

Hitzuji: Gracias por tus comentarios, es bueno que puedas leer la novela, es una de las mejores que yo e leído, como notaras, para este fic me base tanto en la novela, la transmisión de Orson Wells, la película clásica y un poco de la nueva película de Steven Spielberg.

Hasta luego y gracias por sus comentarios.


	4. Capitulo 4:Exodo

**La Guerra de los Mundos**

**Chrno Crusade es propiedad de Daisuke Moriyama.**

**Este fic es una adaptación Libre de la novela War of The Worlds de H. G. Wells.**

Capitulo 4:Exodo.

La luz del sol entraba por una ventanilla, Chrno se acerco a la puerta mientras que Satella, Rosette y Steiner dormían, al salir, Chrno noto que el sótano estaba ennegrecido por el fuego ya extinto.

Al salir del sótano, Chrno se sorprendió al ver que su casa había desaparecido, una enorme hélice se encontraba en lo que fuese su sala, Chrno camino mas y vio los restos del enorme avión militar, por las marcas, parecía haber sido derribado por un rayo, al avanzar mas, vio a un par de hombres que sacaban cosas del avión, Chrno los reconoció, ya antes había hablado con ellos, eran reporteros. Chrno fue a donde ellos.

¿Hey que ha pasado?- dijo Chrno con calma, uno de los reporteros le miro.

Bueno, como vez, la fuerza aérea no sirvió de nada, por lo que supe, ayer en la noche llegaron mas escuadrones del ejercito y junto con la fuerza aérea se enfrentaron a esas cosas, pero nada, todo lo que les disparaban se estrellaba contra una especie de escudo protector, luego, barrieron con las tropas- dijo el reportero mientras que el otro reportero subía a un camión.

¿Ustedes de donde vienen?- dijo Chrno.

Estabamos con la guardia nacional, parece que atacaron por todos los flancos, lo último que supimos antes de irnos es que pasaron cosas similares en Europa y Asia- dijo el reportero.

¿Y como eran esas maquinas?- dijo Chrno.

Eran una especie de Trípoide enorme, con una especie de caldera en la parte alta, sus rayos parecen provenir de unos brazos extraños que tienen a los costados, y por lo que vi, no solo queman, también desintegran lo que tocan, pero... - dijo el reportero cuando se escucho el sonido como de una maquina de vapor, los reporteros se estremecieron.

¿Qué rayos fue eso?- dijo Chrno sorprendido.

Son ellos, vienen para acá, y si es usted listo, sé ira cuanto antes- dijo el reportero corriendo al camión mientras que el otro arrancaba dejando a Chrno sorprendido, Chrno se percato de que el auto de Satella se encontraba intacto de milagro y decidió que debían de irse evitando pasar por la ciudad.

Chrno corrió y despertó a las chicas y al viejo Steiner.

Hay que largarnos de aquí, no hay mucho tiempo- dijo Chrno con presura.

Bien, estamos listas- dijo Rosette mientras que Satella asentía.

Los 4 llegaron al auto y rápidamente salieron del lugar.

Unas horas después.

¿Por qué no vamos por los caminos principales?- pregunto Satella extrañada.

No quisiera que nos quedáramos atrapados entre los que huyen- dijo Chrno (ahora conducía él).

Hey Chrno, eh... si no es molestia, ¿Podemos detenernos un momento?- dijo Rosette algo sonrojada.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Chrno extrañado.

Un asunto de la naturaleza- dijo Rosette con pena.

Hay Rosette, siempre con tus cosas- dijo Satella avergonzada.

Bien, no creo que haya riesgo si nos detenemos por un momento- dijo Chrno estacionando el auto, Rosette salió a unos matorrales mientras que los demás le esperaban, un río pasaba cerca de la zona.

Es un hermoso paisaje- dijo Chrno.

Si, sabes, no me había fijado que había zonas tan bellas cerca de casa- dijo Satella sonriendo.

¡Chrno ven pronto!- dijo la voz de Rosette, Chrno corrió ya que se percato de que su voz sonaba aterrada.

¡Rosette que pasa!- dijo Chrno, pero Rosette solo señalo el río.

Satella y Chrno se paralizaron de horror al ver como una gran cantidad de cuerpos se hallaban flotando en las aguas.

Dios- dijo Steiner al ver la escena

Mejor nos largamos de aquí, este lugar me aterra- dijo Rosette mientras que jalaba a Chrno y a Satella.

Las horas pasaban, durante el trayecto Chrno vio varias caravanas militares dirigiéndose a Los Angeles, por lo poco que sabia, la ciudad estaba bajo ataque y miles de personas salían en dirección a México, aun así, los militares les enfrentaban tratando de dar tiempo a los refugiados para salir y ponerse a salvo a costa de sus vidas.

Rosette pudo ver en el camino a gente caminando con sus pertenencias, hombres mujeres y niños, una enorme masa de gente que recorría los caminos, vehículos de toda clase se hallaban cargados hasta el tope de personas, caballos flacos eran usados para jalar destartaladas carretas, pese a los esfuerzos de Chrno por evitar las rutas congestionadas, habían quedado atrapados entre la masa de personas.

Los pocos aviones, la mayoría militares, que surcaban el cielo, podían observar la enorme masa recorrer a paso lento el lugar, era una procesión enorme.

El paso a la frontera estaba a reventar, Chrno decidió hacer un rodeo y se dirijo a una pequeña villa fronteriza, se imagino que no podrían pasar sino hasta bien entrada la tarde.

Por lo que veo, aquí aun no ha pasado nada- dijo Rosette con calma.

Si, pero no sé cuanto tardaran en llegar esas cosas- dijo Chrno con calma.

Bueno, no hay que empezar a preocuparnos por eso, por ahora debemos ver que hacer- dijo Satella mientras que miraba al cielo.

Esos arboles, se ven extraños- dijo Steiner de pronto, Satella y Chrno miraron, la noche se cernía en el horizonte, de pronto el sonido de una maquina les llamo la atención.

Oh mierda- dijo Chrno mientras que jalaba a Rosette y a los demás y subían al carro.

Tres de los enormes tripoides se encontraban en el lugar, la gente al verlos empezó a huir enloquecida, Chrno de pronto se vio atrapado en medio de un enorme mar de gente y trato de maniobrar el auto para evitar arrollar a alguien, de pronto vio a una cuarta maquina aparecer en el camino de los que huían.

Chrno sudo frío, la cuarta maquina empezó a disparar de una especie de tenazas a sus costados un rayo multicolor, el cual empezó a desintegrar a los que tocaba, el pánico se generalizo, los vehículos se volcaban, la gente corría de un lado a otro, Chrno viro el auto y vio con horror como las otras maquinas capturaban a los que huían con una especie de tentáculos y los metían a unas jaulas que colgaban de ellas.

El auto empezó a pasar entre la pequeña villa cuando un rayo proveniente de la cuarta maquina le impacto, el auto voló por los aires y cayo de lado, Chrno, bastante adolorido, saco a las chicas y a Steiner, los cuatro habían sobrevivido de milagro, pero al tratar de huir quedaron apresados entre la gente que huía, Chrno sujeto a Rosette de una mano y la acerco a él, Satella y Steiner se vieron jalados por la multitud, Chrno se percato de que las maquinas se acercaban.

La gente que huía se encontraba cercada, aun así, algunos empezaron a pasar por algunos de los caminos y escapar de puro milagro, las maquinas seguían atrapando a la gente o desintegrándola según el caso.

Chrno se acerco a una casa de pronto vio a un hombre haciéndoles señales, Chrno llevo a Rosette y junto con el hombre entraron a un sótano, el ruido de las personas se escuchaba aun mientras que los tres permanecían en el húmedo sótano, algunas horas mas tarde... se dejaron de escuchar ruidos.

Parece que ya paso todo- dijo el hombre mientras que sostenía una escopeta, Chrno le miro, le pareció conocido, mas al ver que era moreno, pero con el cabello blanquecino.

Satella... espero que halla logrado escapar- dijo Rosette con tristeza.

No temas, sé que ella estará bien- dijo Chrno mientras que le ponía una mano en el hombro.

Bueno, al menos veo que están bien, hey Chrno, no te preocupes, aquí hay bastante alimentos y agua para varios días- dijo el hombre, Chrno le miro extrañado.

¿Cómo conoces mi nombre?- dijo Chrno de pronto.

Veo que no me reconoces, soy yo Aion- dijo Aion con calma.

¡Aion!- dijo Chrno con sorpresa- No me imagine que estuvieras por aquí.

Bueno, me dirigía a los Angeles para hablar con el director del centro astrológico cuando me vi atrapado entre la gente que huía de Arizona, he viajado durante horas y al fin encontré esta casa, por lo que veo sus inquilinos la abandonaron antes de que la gente se empezara a juntar aquí- dijo Aion, Chrno asintió mientras que Rosette les miraba.

Bueno, ¿Alguna idea de que hacer?- dijo Rosette con calma.

Esperar, por lo que veo se van a quedar mucho tiempo por aquí- dijo Aion mirando por una de las ventanas del sótano.

No sé por que, pero algo me da mala espina- dijo Rosette con algo de temor.

Continuara...

Este capitulo ya esta, en el siguiente se verán mas cosas de las que pasan en otros lugares.

Ale e Hitzuji gracias por sus reviews. Hasta luego.


	5. Capitulo 5: La Costa Este

**La Guerra de los Mundos**

**Chrno Crusade es propiedad de Daisuke Moriyama.**

**Este fic es una adaptación Libre de la novela War of The Worlds de H. G. Wells.**

Capitulo 5: La Costa Este...

Unas horas después de que Rosette se fuera en el avión.

Joshua se encontraba saliendo de una de sus clases de la universidad, él, al igual que varios chicos, se quedo mirando algo embelesado a una muchacha de cabello negro que salía de uno de los salones.

Hey Joshua, veo que te interesa la señorita Fiore- dijo otro chico saludándole.

Hey Mark, no lo andes diciendo en voz alta que si se entera su "novia" Azmaria lo van a hacer sufrir- dijo otro chico, Joshua solo se sonrojo.

Ya cállense ustedes dos, además, Az no es mi novia, es solo mi amiga- dijo Joshua sonrojado.

Si como no, si eh visto como la miras, si te quedas tan turulato como cuando vez a la señorita Fiore- dijo Mark.

Y no solo tu, no se han percatado de que a ambas también parecen gustarle- dijo el segundo sonriendo.

¡Ja, ¡Quién diría que el tímido Joshua seria todo un rompecorazones!- dijo Mark riendo, Joshua para ese momento ya estaba más rojo que nada, en eso un tercero llego corriendo, parecía sorprendido.

¡Chicos, chicos, paso algo asombroso!- decía el recién llegado.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Joshua extrañado, y en parte agradeciéndole que lo librara de las vergonzosas preguntas de sus amigos.

¡Un meteorito cayo en el campo, dicen que es enorme!- dijo el chico.

¡Wow, ¡Hay que ir a verlo chicos!- dijo Mark emocionado.

Vayan ustedes, recuerden que yo debo estudiar para el examen del profesor Duncan- dijo Joshua con calma.

Bueno, luego te decimos como estuvo- dijo el segundo chico mientras que los demás salían con él. Joshua solo les miro irse con calma, en eso alguien le sujeto el hombro.

Hey Joshua, ¿Qué haces?- dijo Azmaria apareciendo tras él.

¡Az... Azmaria, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Joshua sonrojado mientras miraba a una sonriente Azmaria, en eso se percato de que Fiore se le acercaba.

Te veo algo tense- dijo Azmaria sonriendo.

Si... es por el examen de Duncan, pero bueno, no hay mucho que hacer mas que estudiar- dijo Joshua sonriendo.

Así se habla, si sigues con esa actitud veras que podrás pasar el examen- dijo Fiore mientras que le sonreía, Joshua solo se sonrojo.

Eh, si, bueno, este, yo voy a estudiar... ¡Las veo luego!- dijo Joshua mientras que echaba a correr dejando a Azmaria y a Fiore algo sorprendidas.

Vaya, es bastante tímido- dijo Azmaria sonriendo.

Si, pero eso lo hace lindo- dijo Fiore en voz baja sonrojándose, Azmaria solo frunció levemente el ceño.

¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Azmaria con algo de enfado.

¿Yo?... nada, bueno, me retiro, hasta luego- dijo Fiore mientras que salía del lugar dejando a Azmaria enfadada.

Las horas pasaban, la gente en Nueva York se encontraba realizando sus actividades normales, aunque claro, muchos habían ido a ver el misterioso meteoro, la radio daba noticias ordinarias, hasta que de pronto cualquier noticia proveniente de la zona del impacto quedo en silencio, la población se extraño pero no le tomo mucha importancia, hasta que se enteraron que él ejercito empezaba a movilizarse.

Era ya de noche, Joshua se encontraba tomando un pequeño descanso de sus estudios y leía un telegrama que le había enviado el Ministro Remington desde Pearl Harbor.

Vaya, así que también callo un meteoro allá, quien lo diría- dijo Joshua con calma, de pronto alguien empezó a aporrear la puerta con insistencia, Joshua se levanto algo molesto, hasta que al abrir la puerta se encontró con un aterrorizado Mark.

¡Por Dios Joshua, ¡Fue horrible, ¡Horrible!- dijo Mark totalmente aterrado, Joshua le sujeto los hombros mientras que trataba de calmarlo.

¡Hey tranquilo, ¿Qué paso?- dijo Joshua extrañado.

¡Los mataron, a todos, ¡Dios, ni siquiera lo vimos venir, ¡Era el infierno!- dijo Mark con terror.

¿De que hablas, ¿Dónde están los demás?- dijo Joshua asustado.

¡Muertos, ¡Muertos a los pies de esa cosa, ¡Salió del meteoro y empezó a matar a todos, yo fui el único que pudo escapar!- dijo Mark, Joshua le miro completamente asustado, e iba a hablar cuando se escucho el sonido de una especie de alarma, Joshua recordó que recientemente se había creado una nueva alarma contra bombardeos.

Joshua corrió a la radio y la encendido, en un principio no detecto señal, hasta que al fin capto una estación.

"Según los últimos reportes dados por el parte militar en la zona de Nueva York, tres misteriosas maquinas han salido de los cilindros que cayeron durante la noche del espacio exterior... se ah producido una enorme mortandad en la zona, según el reporte del comandante Mckenzi tres cuerpos de infantería fueron reducidos a nada al tratar de destruir a los misteriosos invasores, los cuales han empezado a avanzar a la ciudad, se ha solicitado la pronta evacuación de Nueva York a todos sus habitantes, por favor, se les pide que salgan de la ciudad en orden, la fuerza aérea se encargara de tratar de detener a los invasores..." - la señal de pronto enmudeció mientras que Joshua noto que la luz de las lamparas parpadeaba.

Creo que debemos irnos- dijo Joshua mientras que sacaba una maleta y metía de manera rápida y desordenada ropa y algunas cosas, Mark solo le miro cuando Joshua saco una caja y de ella un revolver junto con 6 balas.

¿Para que eso?- dijo Mark extrañado.

Nunca se sabe, pero si lo que escucho es cierto, tal vez la necesitemos- dijo Joshua mientras que salía junto con Mark.

La calle estaba concurrida, Joshua pudo notar que la gente empezaba a huir de manera desordenada, Joshua se metió por una calle mientras que Mark le miraba extrañado.

¿Adónde vamos?- dijo Mark.

Debo encontrar a Azmaria y a la señorita Fiore, no podemos irnos sin ellas- dijo Joshua preocupado.

Si es cierto, además, ellas tienen auto- dijo Mark, lo último mas para si que nada.

La ciudad estaba en confusión, quien viese a la multitud desde el aire notaria que parecía un hormiguero en desbandada, a lo lejos de la ciudad se podían ver luces extrañas, explosiones provenientes de los aviones se notaban, así como los rayos provenientes desde tierra, la policía reportaba que las maquinas extraterrestres avanzaban lentamente, si bien sus escudos eran impenetrables, parecía posible poder retrasarlos, mas, las tropas eran aniquiladas en cada momento, y por desgracia, los aviones empezaban a caer.

Joshua y Mark avanzaron en medio del mar de gente, para cortar camino, Joshua se metió entre callejones, por fin después de una hora llegaron a la casa de Azmaria, pero notaron que ella no estaba.

Debe de haberse ido con las primeras noticias- dijo Joshua preocupado.

Bueno, pero no debemos de quedarnos mucho aquí, ¿Sabes donde vive la señorita Fiore?- dijo Mark con algo de tensión.

Si, recuerda que ella es la hermana de Satella, la lunática amiga de Rosette- dijo Joshua mientras que empezaba a andar.

Bueno eso es cierto, aunque admito que esta bastante guapa- dijo Mark para sí mientras que le seguía.

Algunos minutos mas tarde.

Joshua y Mark para ir más rápido se unieron al saqueo de una tienda de bicicletas, tomando un par de ellas, al llegar a la casa de Fiore, descubrieron que ella también se había marchado.

Joshua algo decaído, se marcho junto a Mark.

Las horas pasaban, la enorme cantidad de personas que había abandonado Nueva York se dirigía al sur, los policías que quedaban habían informado que los aviones sobrevivientes de la fuerza aérea se habían retirado, pero habían barcos en una costa cercana que estaban siendo acondicionados por la marina militar y por la marina mercante para proceder a evacuarlos.

Joshua y Mark pedaleaban las bicicletas en un camino algo solitario, ellos sabían que esa carretera de terraceria no tardaría mucho en ser ocupada por los exiliados, ya que aunque fuera mas larga, no estaba tan atestada de gente.

Joshua de pronto escucho el sonido de una pelea, por lo que apuro el paso seguido por Mark, algunos metros mas adelante, pudo ver como tres hombres trataban de sacar a unas personas de su auto, a Joshua le indigno tal acción, pero casi se le detiene el corazón al notar que las mujeres en el auto no eran ni más ni menos que Fiore y Azmaria, por lo que se lanzo contra los hombres.

¡Déjenlas bastardos!- grito Joshua colérico golpeando a uno de ellos sorpresivamente.

¡Joshua!- dijo Fiore asombrada.

El segundo hombre trato de pescarlo por la espalda, pero Mark se le adelanto y lo golpeo derribándole.

¡Quieto allí cobarde!- dijo Mark mientras que le atizaba una patada en el estomago al sujeto.

El tercero solo les miro con temor mientras que veía como el primer sujeto se levantaba.

Joshua noto que el sujeto era enorme, por lo que antes de que el hombre pudiese hacer algo, Joshua saco su revolver y le apunto.

¡Lárguense de aquí si no quieren que los mate como los perros que son!- dijo Joshua apuntándoles.

¡Me las pagaras niñato, ¡Ya veras, esto no se va a quedar así!- dijo el hombre mientras que el y sus dos acompañantes corrían del lugar, Mark se le acerco a Joshua.

Vaya amigo, si que me sorprendes- dijo Mark mientras que Fiore y Azmaria salían a su encuentro.

¡Gracias por salvarnos Joshua!- dijo Azmaria abrazándole, Joshua se sonrojo un poco.

¿Están bien?- pregunto Joshua sonriéndoles.

Gracias a ti lo estamos- dijo Fiore mientras que le abrazaba también.

¿Oigan y yo que?- dijo Mark algo celoso.

Gracias- dijeron ambas al unísono sin dejar de abrazar a Joshua, Mark solo le miro enfadado.

Nadie me quiere... - dijo Mark mientras que Joshua le miraba con pena.

Eh... chicas, creo que debemos irnos- dijo Joshua apenado, ambas asintieron mientras que los cuatro iban al auto.

Durante el trayecto, Joshua y Mark se enteraron de que ambas habían salido al recibir los primeros informes, como se encontraban trabajando en un proyecto se fueron juntas, pero la gente que empezaba a huir les impidió ir por Joshua (insertar cara de decepción de Mark).

Continuara...

He decidido dejar este hasta aca, espero no moleste pero es que tengo que compartir la maquina con mis hermanos y eso me impide escribir más.

Gracias a Hitzuji y null por sus reviews.

Hasta luego.


	6. Capitulo 6: El sacrificio del Thunderchi

**La Guerra de los Mundos**

**Chrno Crusade es propiedad de Daisuke Moriyama.**

**Este fic es una adaptación Libre de la novela War of The Worlds de H. G. Wells.**

Capitulo 6: El sacrificio del Thunderchild... Abandonando el país...

Joshua y los demás habían llegado a un puerto, en el se enteraron que varios barcos se disponían a abandonar el país, dirigiéndose a los puntos de donde aun no se recibían reportes de ataques.

¿Disculpe, que sabe de los invasores?- le dijo Joshua a un soldado que se encontró.

Son terribles, yo logre escapar de ellos cuando tratábamos de destruirlos cerca de Philadelphia, destrozaron al escuadrón como si nada- dijo el soldado.

¿Sabe algo de Pearl Harbor?- dijo Azmaria algo preocupada ya que sabia que el Ministro Remington se encontraba allá.

Todo lo que sé, es que el lugar esta desolado, bueno, fue lo que informo alguien de la marina, también supe que están en toda Europa, Alemania e Inglaterra parecen ser las mas afectadas y hace unas horas me informaron que Tokio fue totalmente destruido- dijo el soldado.

Dios, que horrible- dijo Fiore asustada, Mark llego en ese momento.

¡Ya conseguí un barco, ¡Hay un pequeño carguero que nos llevara hasta Cuba!- dijo Mark sonriendo.

Bien, vamonos ya- dijo Joshua mientras que se dirigía junto con las chicas al barco.

El puerto estaba bastante lleno, millones de personas buscaban lugar entre los barcos, Joshua se entero de que Mark tuvo que pagar una exorbitante suma de dinero para que los dejaran subir al viejo carguero, una vez en él, Joshua se percato de que no les quedaba de otra mas que quedarse en la cubierta de pie, ya que no había mas lugar.

Miren allá- dijo Fiore señalando al mar.

Joshua se percato de que habían varios destructores en fila, parecían escoltar a los barcos, pero aun así, la distancia era mucha, no parecían muy dispuestos a dar batalla si es que esta se presentaba. Joshua distinguió un Portaaviones a lo lejos.

Veo que todavía tardaremos en salir de aquí- dijo Mark algo cansado mientras que se apoyaba en el barandal.

Si, el capitán del barco parece que va a subir a cuantas personas pueda- dijo Fiore con enfado.

Ojalá que salgamos pronto, tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Azmaria para sí.

Joshua miraba a la costa, había 12 contingentes del ejercito, de pronto, se escucho una especie de sirena y Joshua se percato de que las tropas se movilizaban a las colinas, así como que muchas personas huían por el lugar, el sonido de disparos de los tanques le hizo enfocarse mejor.

En la colina, el enorme trípode hacia acto de aparición, Joshua se quedo sin habla, pudo ver como él ejercito disparaba en su contra, pero los impactos no le llegaban, un segundo trípode apareció, seguido de un tercero y un cuarto.

Azmaria pego un grito de horror cuando vio como las maquinas empezaban a disparar sus rayos. Cerca de 20 tanques estallaron en pedazos cuando el rayo les pego, dos de los destructores dispararon desde el mar, pero su ataque fue vano, en el portaaviones, varios jets salieron al encuentro de las maquinas.

¡Que esta porquería no puede ir mas rápido!- dijo Mark asustado.

No lo creo, esta hasta el tope- dijo Joshua, Fiore y Azmaria le abrazaron con temor mientras que veían la batalla que se desarrollaba en tierra.

Una de las maquinas disparo su rayo contra los barcos que huían, 5 fueron volados al impacto, otros 2 quedaron dañados y empezaron a naufragar, la casualidad había permitido que el viejo carguero pasara intacto entre los demás.

Otra maquina se acerco a la costa, y en eso, una gran explosión la sacudió derribándola, él ejercito había cavado una zanja y la había llenado de minas, la maquina cayo al foso y estallo, miembros del ejercito vitorearon.

¡Uno!- dijo Joshua con una sonrisa, varias personas en el carguero también gritaban alegres.

Los 2 trípodes restantes no tardaron mucho en contraatacar con mas fuerza, volando otros 2 barcos de escape y al escuadrón que trataba de estorbarles el paso. Joshua vio entre el humo como una maquina disparo su rayo al suelo y destruyo las minas que se encontraba, la tercera, con el paso libre, llego al mar y empezó a adentrarse siguiendo a los barcos restantes.

Dios- dijo Joshua aterrado, Azmaria y Fiore, e incluso Mark le abrazaron con fuerza, de pronto el sonido de uno de los destructores le llamo la atención.

Joshua vio que uno de los destructores había salido de la formación y se lanzaba al rescate de los demás barcos de escape, Joshua pudo leer el nombre del barco escrito al costado, el "Thunderchild" (hijo del trueno).

El Thunderchild se lanzo sin disparar sus cañones, Joshua se percato de que el humo cubría al destructor, por ello, los rayos de la maquina invasora no le daban.

Eso es suicidio- dijo un hombre mirando al Thunderchild.

Tal vez, pero, al menos hace algo por los demás- dijo Joshua con calma.

El Thunderchild se acerco al trípoide, y entonces, Joshua se percato de que la maquina no parecía tener escudo, el agua le pegaba a los costados, pero parecía haber notado a su nuevo rival.

Como si de dos titanes se tratara, la maquina disparo su rayo al Thunderchild, pero el humo hizo que errara el blanco, la otra maquina disparo su rayo desde tierra, pero la tripulación del destructor logro evadir el rayo. El Thunderchild disparo entonces su carga, varios de los impactos cayeron en la costa, provocando que la tierra vibrase, otro impacto fue a dar contra la maquina en el mar, no fue un impacto directo, pero hizo que la maquina sacara chispas.

El tripoide disparo su rayo nuevamente y el Thunderchild fue alcanzado de costado, parte de su fuselaje estallo y 3 de sus 4 cañones quedaron inservibles, pero el destructor seguía flotando. Como si los tripulantes supiesen que hacer, el Thunderchild se lanzo en picada en contra del tripoide, que volvió a disparar, aniquilando la cabina de mando, pero la velocidad a la que iba el destructor ocasiono que se estrellaran de frente.

Joshua miro con tristeza, hasta que escucho como el último cañón disparaba, y una tremenda explosión sacudía a todos.

¡Dos!- grito un hombre, pero esta vez no hubo festejos.

Joshua miro a lo lejos, el carguero se había alejado lo suficiente y el tercer tripoide se encontraba en la costa sin disparar, al parecer el tripulante se percato de que dos de sus compañeros habían sido destruidos y prefirió no seguir a los barcos.

Fueron unos héroes, gracias- dijo Joshua mientras que miraba a lo lejos los restos humeantes del Thunderchild y del tripoide.

¿Crees que estaremos bien?- dijo Azmaria.

Debemos de, no quiero que su sacrificio sea en vano- dijo Joshua con decisión.

Es cierto- dijo Fiore mientras que Mark asentía.

La escena era cruel, uno de los pilotos de los jets pudo notar que de 93 barcos de escape que había en la zona, solo 14 lograron escapar, 15 de 34 destructores fueron aniquilados en el agua y de 20 aviones, solo volvieron 6.

En tierra firme, 370 soldados habían sido borrados del mapa, solo un camión logro escapar de la zona y el tripoide restante se dedico a atrapar a todas las personas que no habían muerto o huido.

Adiós hogar- dijo Joshua con tristeza.

Hace varias horas...

En él pacifico, cerca de Hawaii.

Un hombre despertó adolorido, se encontraba entre los restos de un avión, la aeronave flotaba en el océano, el hombre miro a lo lejos y vio una isla, de la cual se veía humo y fuego.

¿Dónde estoy, Oh... es cierto- dijo Ewan Remington (El ministro), recordando por que estaba allí.

FLASHBACK

No hacía muchas horas que había llegado a la base militar de Pearl Harbor en Hawaii, Ewan se encontró con la sorpresa de que durante la noche había caído un meteoro en el área y él ejercito se dedicaba a investigarlo.

Hey Ewan, hace tiempo que no te veía- dijo un hombre saludándole.

Hey amigo, veo que hay mucha excitación por aquí- dijo Ewan sonriendo.

Si, el meteoro que cayo en la costa en la mañana fue increíble, ya se están mandando barcos para tratar de remolcarlo- dijo el hombre sonriendo.

Ya quisiera verlo yo también, pero me imagino que será hasta la tarde- dijo Ewan con una sonrisa.

Bueno, por el momento solo los encargados lo verán, por lo mientras, ¿No quisieras ir a dar una vuelta en avión por la tarde, hay un nuevo caza que quisiera que probaras- dijo el hombre, Ewan asintió, mientras que ambos se retiraba.

La tarde avanzaba, Ewan y varios pilotos se encontraban viendo los aviones que acababan de ser preparados, Ewan ya se había montado en uno y se preparaba para salir, cuando la alarma de la base sonó.

¡Que pasa!- dijo uno de los pilotos.

"Se les comunica a todos los pilotos subir a sus aviones y salir a combate, esto no es un simulacro, deben dirigirse a la costa ha detener a una maquina que ha surgido del meteoro, repito, no es un simulacro, nos encontramos bajo ataque"- se escucho por el altavoz.

¡Ya oyeron, todos a sus aviones!- dijo un teniente, Ewan solo les miro.

Será mejor que te quedes en el avión, algo me da mala espina- dijo un piloto mientras que Ewan asentía.

Los aviones partieron, Ewan solo miraba a las colinas de la isla, de pronto vio algo parecido a un has de luz salir del suelo, aunque no notaba a los aviones, el sonido de explosiones le indicaba que batallaban en la zona.

De pronto Ewan vio a un avión volver, estaba en llamas, aunque parecía que la cabina estaba intacta y el piloto trataba de volver desesperadamente a la base. Ewan se sorprendió, pero el avión estallo antes de llegar.

Otra alarma, Ewan vio que soldados y personas empezaban a huir, la alarma de la base sonaba con fuerza.

"Se pide la pronta evacuación de Pearl Harbor, el contraataque fue inútil, perdimos el 90 de los efectivos... Por favor procedan a evacuar la zona..."- el altavoz callo mientras que Ewan encendía el avión.

¡Oh por Dios!- dijo Ewan al ver a lo lejos una especie de tripoide que salía por las colinas y avanzaba hacia la base.

Ni tardo, ni perezoso, Ewan encendió el caza, la nave avanzo por la pista y empezó a elevarse, un rayo proveniente del tripoide alcanzo a la base y los hangares, así como los dormitorios y demás edificios estallaron en llamas, el caza se elevo mientras que Ewan miraba como el rayo destrozaba el lugar.

El caza avanzo por la isla, pero pronto noto que más tripoides aparecían en el lugar y atacaban los pueblos, de pronto el caza se cimbro y Ewan notó que un rayo le había pegado, el caza se desplomo, pero Ewan logro guiarlo al mar, donde choco estrepitosamente.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Si, fue una masacre- dijo Ewan para sí mientras que miraba con dolor la luz rojiza que provenía de Pearl Harbor.

Creo que deberé esperar a la muerte con calma- dijo Ewan mientras que se apoyaba en el avión y miraba al cielo.

Continuara...

Esta es la parte de los demás personajes, a partir del próximo capitulo regreso con lo que le acontecerá a Chrno y a Rosette en su estadía con Aion, espero que les agrade.

Hasta luego.

Gracias a Hitzuji, ale y a Satella Harvenheit por sus reviews.


	7. Capitulo 7: La Tierra en poder

**La Guerra de los Mundos**

**Chrno Crusade es propiedad de Daisuke Moriyama.**

**Este fic es una adaptación Libre de la novela War of The Worlds de H. G. Wells.**

Capitulo 7: Encierro, la Tierra en poder de los Marcianos...

4 horas habían pasado desde que Chrno y Rosette se escondieran en el sótano de esa casa junto con Aion, durante ese tiempo, empezaron a escuchar el sonido como de maquinas trabajando.

Aion se acerco a una ventana y permaneció allí observando a las maquinas marcianas, Chrno reviso el lugar con la mirada, había muchos cachivaches tirados en el suelo y colgando de las paredes, Rosette dormitaba un poco en uno de los pocos sillones.

¿Qué crees que pase?- dijo Chrno a Aion en voz baja.

No lo sé, todo lo que se es que estamos vencidos- dijo Aion con calma mientras que apretaba el rifle.

¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo Chrno extrañado.

¿No lo notas, Esto no es mas guerra que la que hacen los gusanos contra nosotros, no, esta no es una guerra, es una exterminación- dijo Aion con seriedad.

Si, es cierto, pero... - dijo Chrno pero guardo silencio.

Seria como si un montón de pichones vieran llegar a cazadores a su isla y dijeran "Mañana los matamos a picotazos"- dijo Aion mientras que Chrno se dirigía al sillón donde Rosette se había quedado dormida.

Aun así, no puedo acabar de creer que este es el fin de la humanidad- dijo Chrno acariciando con suavidad el cabello de Rosette - Aun ahí mucho que quería hacer.

Yo no lo creo, el fin de la humanidad, vamos amigo, tal vez de los demás, pero yo voy a sobrevivir, si te lo aseguro, nosotros llegamos aquí primero, no sé, tal vez no nos maten a todos- dijo Aion pensativo.

¿De que hablas, ¿Te refieres al hecho de que han capturado a personas?- dijo Chrno extrañado.

No lo sé, pero tómalo de esta manera, es probable que les seamos útiles de alguna manera, es mas, llego a creer que tantas matanzas no son mas que una estrategia para desmoralizarnos a todos- dijo Aion.

Ahora si que no entiendo- dijo Chrno confundido.

Mira, ellos han de saber que por muchos de nosotros que maten, los humanos son muy prolíficos, es posible que contemplen la posibilidad que seria un desperdicio de tiempo exterminar a todos, es probable que la captura de personas se deba a otros motivos más profundos- dijo Aion con calma.

¿Cómo cuales?- dijo Chrno extrañado.

Alimentación... - dijo Aion, Chrno solo le miro con horror.

¿Cómo?- dijo Chrno pensando que estaba escuchando mal.

Vamos, que otro motivo podrían tener, si ellos por si mismos son capaces de crear cosas, así que esclavitud no creo que sea su principal objetivo, es probable que incluso entrenen a personas para cazar a otras personas, así como nosotros entrenamos a los perros para ir contra otros perros- dijo Aion.

No, la raza humana no sería capaz de ello- dijo Chrno con enfado.

Vamos... estoy seguro que después de un tiempo, aquellos que están vagando, se acercaran a ellos hambrientos y se dejaran atrapar de buena gana, después se los llevaran a jaulas y de seguro estarán tan cómodos allí que hasta se preguntaran que es lo que hacían antes de que nos invadieran- dijo Aion, Chrno le miro con seriedad, no se encontraba con algo para replicar, por lo que volvió su vista a Rosette.

Puede que tengas razón- dijo Chrno con tristeza, Aion sonrío levemente mientras que se apoyaba en una columna.

Será mejor que duermas, no es bueno que estés demasiado cansado para que me ayudes con el túnel- dijo Aion con calma, pero Chrno le miro extrañado.

¿Túnel?- dijo Chrno con rareza.

Si, encontré que esta casa la usaban para traficar toda clase de cosas desde nuestro país a México, y ahí un túnel bastante profundo que por un mapa que encontré nos podrá llevar hasta México, claro, el túnel esta incompleto, pero bueno nada es perfecto- dijo Aion con calma.

¿Cuánto le falta al túnel para estar completo?- pregunto Chrno.

Bueno, según el mapa son solo 2 kilómetros a una casona que esta del otro lado de la frontera y el túnel lleva... 7 metros con lo que llevo hecho- dijo Aion con calma mientras que Chrno le miro estupefacto.

¿Cuánto había de túnel antes de que lo empezaras a hacer tu?- dijo Chrno.

Pues... unos 5 metros- dijo Aion con mas calma, Chrno solo le miro.

"O sea que en un día solo avanzo 2 metros... Dios, eso quiere decir que... tal vez le tome un mes entero terminar el túnel... eso si no nos encuentran antes"- pensó Chrno mientras que Aion volvía a su faena.

Las horas pasaron, Chrno dormía profundamente al igual que Rosette, Aion seguía trabajando en el túnel, ya había avanzado 3 metros mas cuando se percato de que Rosette se despertaba.

¿Dormiste bien?- dijo Aion con sarcasmo mientras que se le acercaba, aunque sonrío posteriormente mientras que Rosette se levantaba algo adolorida del sillón.

¿Cuántas horas han pasado?- dijo Rosette con algo de calma.

Ya falta poco para el amanecer chica, ustedes si que estaban cansados- dijo Aion mientras que examinaba y literalmente devoraba a Rosette con la mirada.

Sí... es cierto, me pregunto si ya se habrán marchado- dijo Rosette sin percatarse de las miradas de Aion.

Siguen allá arriba, de vez en cuando parecen hacer algo... pero no tengo ni la menor idea de que sea- dijo Aion mientras que se colocaba la pala en el hombro y con la otra mano sacudía un poco la correa de la escopeta.

Satella, espero que hallas logrado escapar- dijo Rosette mientras que una lagrima caía de sus ojos.

Aion no dijo nada, se dio la vuelta y se encamino a donde el túnel, pero de pronto se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Rosette.

Eh... disculpa... este mira... no se como decirlo... primero, gracias por salvarnos- dijo Rosette con pena.

No es por nada- dijo Aion extrañado.

Y bueno... este... mira... ¿Dónde... dónde esta el baño?- dijo Rosette sonrojada, Aion solo le miro con sorpresa.

Los dueños de esta casa tenían una letrina por aquella esquina, solo no hagas demasiado ruido- dijo Aion sonriendo mientras que Rosette se dirigía a la letrina sonrojada, Aion emitió una pequeña risa – Que todo salga bien.

No me molestes- dijo Rosette sonrojada por la pena.

Vaya Chrno, si que te sacaste el premio gordo, he de admitir que esta niña esta de muy buen ver, aunque... ahora que recuerdo, hay un hueco muy conveniente cerca de la letrina- dijo Aion mientras que una mirada algo lujuriosa se asomaba en él.

Chrno se meneo levemente en su sillón, Aion le miro y sonrío.

Tu sigue durmiendo amiguito, yo iré a checar la mercancía- dijo Aion mientras que se acercaba a donde estaba el hueco.

Chrno despertó algunas horas mas tarde, estaba bastante aturdido por lo incomodo del sillón, de pronto noto que Rosette se encontraba sentada a su lado mirándole con ternura.

Vaya, hasta que despiertas Chrno, por un momento pensé que dormirías hasta que anocheciese de nuevo- dijo Rosette sonriendo.

Disculpa, ¿Dónde esta Aion?- dijo Chrno, al decir eso la sonrisa de Rosette desapareció.

Tu amigo el pesado engreído esta jugando al topo con su "túnel"- dijo Rosette molesta, Chrno solo sonrío con pena mientras que se levantaba.

Tengo algo de hambre- dijo Chrno mientras que Rosette sacaba un frasco de conservas.

Encontré esto, esta bueno, te repondrá fuerzas- dijo Rosette mientras le pasaba el frasco.

Gracias- dijo Chrno mientras que empezaba a comer.

Oye Chrno, ¿Piensas seguirle la corriente a ese loco?- dijo Rosette con calma.

Por el momento no hay nada mas que hacer, además, Aion no es tan malo- dijo Chrno mientras que Rosette fruncía el ceño.

Pues no sé, no me inspira confianza, además, creo que me ha estado mirando mucho últimamente- dijo Rosette con indiferencia.

Chrno solo sonrío con pena mientras que continuaba comiendo.

2 días pasaron, Chrno y los demás siguieron con las labores del túnel (Rosette solo los ayudo por aburrimiento), durante esos días las maquinas marcianas continuaron con su labor, cabiendo mencionar que durante ese tiempo una misteriosa hierba roja empezó a llenar el sótano de la casona, lo que provoco extrañeza en el trío.

Fue hasta la tarde del segundo día, que Chrno les vio alimentarse...

¡Chrno, ¡Chrno ven!- grito Aion con terror mientras que miraba la ventana.

Chrno corrió hacia él seguido de cerca por Rosette.

¡Calla que nos van a descubrir!- dijo Chrno con enfado, pero este se esfumo al ver el rostro enrojecido de Aion.

No... no... es... yo pensaba... Dios- dijo Aion mientras que se retiraba al túnel.

¿Pero que habrá visto para ponerse así?- dijo Rosette con sorpresa.

Chrno miro a la ventana y un extraño liquido rojizo se le adhirió al rostro.

¿Qué es?- dijo Rosette acercándose, pero Chrno le alejo con la mano.

Afuera había una maquina marciana, con una especie de lianas sujetaba a un hombre fornido, el sujeto gritaba de horror mientras que trataba de liberarse inútilmente del agarre, en eso Chrno vio a dos criaturas, su aspecto era similar al de grandes cabezas con muchas patas (mas tarde sabría que eran una especie de manos), las criaturas se acercaron al inmovilizado sujeto y le clavaron una especie de aguja mientras que emitían un sonido que a Chrno le pareció una siniestra risa.

El grito del hombre cimbro a Chrno quien asqueado se alejo de la ventana impidiendo que Rosette mirase lo que pasaba, los gritos habían cesado, pero Chrno fue hasta donde estaba el túnel, y vio a Aion sentado, parecía estar reflexionando, así que Chrno y Rosette se sentaron mientras que miraban asustados a Aion.

Estaba en lo correcto- dijo Aion de pronto.

Si, lo sé, y cuanto deseaba que estuvieras equivocado- dijo Chrno.

Yo también- dijo Aion sonriendo con pena.

Espero que esos malditos se larguen pronto, las provisiones no serán eternas- dijo Rosette mientras que trataba de calmarse, aunque sin éxito, los gritos le habían acabado los nervios.

Los tres continuaron con el túnel y durante 3 días mas no paso nada de importancia...

Eran aproximadamente las 2 de la mañana del quinto día, Chrno y Rosette dormían (Chrno en una silla mecedora, Rosette en el sillón), Aion hacía guardia, mientras que miraba a Rosette.

Se ve muy bien cuando duerme, tal vez ya sea hora, si es hora- dijo Aion acecinados a Rosette.

Rosette se movió incomoda en el sillón, de pronto la mano de Aion se poso en su boca despertándola de golpe.

Silencio linda, no deseas despertar al buen Chrno y atraer a nuestros estimados vecinos- dijo Aion mientras que Rosette le miraba con temor – Tranquila, sé que te gustara.

Rosette empezó a sollozar aterrorizada mientras que Aion la jalaba cerca del túnel y empezaba a desnudarle.

Tranquila linda, recuerda que si hacemos mucho ruido, todos moriremos, incluso tu "querido" Chrno- dijo Aion mientras que empezaba a frotarle el cuerpo.

Cerdo- dijo Rosette por lo bajo, pero Aion solo sonrío.

¡¿Qué rayos crees que estas haciendo desgraciado!- dijo Chrno tras él, Aion volteo y miro a un Chrno terriblemente furioso mirándole fijamente.

Tranquilo nene, estoy dispuesto a morir si es necesario para poder perpetuar a la especie, ¿Qué no lo vez, Es probable que ya no queden muchos humanos libres, es nuestro deber perpetuar a la especie- dijo Aion mientras que se acercaba a la escopeta.

Estas loco- dijo Chrno mientras que se le abalanzaba.

Aion levanto la escopeta y jalo el gatillo, pero esta no disparo, Aion había olvidado quitar el seguro, Chrno le derribo de un puñetazo, Aion cayo al suelo dando tumbos, pero alcanzo a quitar el seguro y levanto la escopeta... siendo fuertemente golpeado en la nuca por Rosette, la escopeta cayo disparando al caer.

¡Rosette, ¿Estas bien?- dijo Chrno levantando la escopeta mientras que le apuntaba a un inconsciente Aion.

Sí... yo... ¡Oh Chrno estaba tan asustada!- dijo Rosette mientras que le abrazaba.

Tranquila, ya todo esta bien, ahora solo debemos de pensar que hacer con él- dijo Chrno, Rosette le iba a contestar, cuando de pronto el sonido de algo que rompía el techo les alerto, las maquinas marcianas les habían encontrado.

¡Oh Dios!- dijo Rosette aterrorizada.

¡Al túnel!- dijo Chrno susurrando con fuerza.

Ambos corrieron al túnel y Chrno cubrió la entrada con una enorme tabla. Los minutos pasaron, Chrno y Rosette se acurrucaron en la parte mas profunda del túnel.

El sonido de algo que se arrastraba les llamo la atención, y Chrno preparo la escopeta con temor, el sonido de algo al ser arrastrado les llamo la atención.

Se lo llevan- dijo Rosette en un tono tan bajo que casi parecía un murmullo.

Ahora solo nos queda esperar- dijo Chrno mientras que escuchaban el sonido de algo desordenándolo todo.

Continuara...

Capitulo corto y penúltimo de este fic, espero que les haya gustado, espero disculpen la tardanza, pronto tratare de subir mis demás fics, pero es que el trabajo no me deja tiempo para escribir.

Hasta luego.

Gracias a Hitzuji, ale y a Satella Harvenheit por sus reviews.


	8. Capitulo 8: El fin de la guerra

**La Guerra de los Mundos**

**Chrno Crusade es propiedad de Daisuke Moriyama.**

**Este fic es una adaptación Libre de la novela War of The Worlds de H. G. Wells.**

Capitulo 8: El fin de la guerra.

Las horas pasaron, y estas se volvieron dos días, Chrno y Rosette permanecieron ocultos en el túnel pese a que ya no se escuchaban ruidos en el exterior, al fin, Chrno decidió que era momento de salir del lugar.

Bueno, parece que ya se han ido- dijo Chrno en voz baja quitando la madera que cubría el túnel.

Si, eso parece, pero hay que tener cuidado- dijo Rosette mientras que salía tras él.

Chrno frunció el ceño al notar que el sótano estaba bastante desordenado, al revisar con la mirada vio unas rayas largas en el suelo, aparentemente algo fue arrastrado, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que Aion fue arrastrado por ese lugar... además del destino que tuvo.

¿Crees que haya muerto?- dijo Rosette algo apenada.

Chrno no respondió, aunque noto que, pese a lo que había tratado de hacerle a Rosette, ella se notaba algo apenada por él.

Parece despejado afuera, tal ves podamos salir- dijo Chrno acercándose a un enorme hueco que había en la pared.

Espera, revisemos si aun queda algo útil, recuerda que no hemos comido en dos días- dijo Rosette mientras que empezaba a revisar el sótano.

Bien, es buena idea- dijo Chrno ayudándole.

La búsqueda dio resultados, encontraron una caja con conservas en buen estado, por lo que pudieron comer algo para reponer energías, además de que Chrno encontró una caja con munición para la escopeta semioculta entre el desorden.

Mas tarde, Chrno y Rosette salieron de la casa, la villa era un desorden entero, casas quemadas se veían en la zona, huesos de personas y animales, así como cuerpos achicharrados se miraban en el suelo, los cuervos y zopilotes se daban un festín con los cadáveres.

Chrno solo miro la escena con asco mientras que Rosette empezó a sollozar, aunque algunas cosas se habían salvado, un jardín de rosas en una esquina, una bicicleta que estaba apoyada en una pared y algunos letreros en las calles se daban a notar entre las destruidas casas, el auto de Satella se hallaba derribado en el mismo lugar donde se había estrellado después del impacto del rayo.

Ya no queda nada, ¿A dónde iremos?- dijo Rosette con tristeza.

Ese camino nos llevara a Tijuana, si es que aun existe, es el lugar más cercano a donde nos podemos dirigir- dijo Chrno señalando la carretera.

¿Pero que haremos si están allá?- dijo Rosette asustada.

Debemos arriesgarnos, en este lugar ya no hay nada, además, no sé, podrían volver, es mejor marcharnos- dijo Chrno mientras que Rosette asentía.

Ambos empezaron a caminar para salir del pueblo, no hallaron nada durante varias horas, lo que extraño a Chrno, al anochecer, Chrno encontró una pequeña cabaña, después de forzar la cerradura, Chrno y Rosette por fin pudieron pasar una noche en cama, claro, el sueño fue intranquilo, pero nada paso durante la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos continuaron su viaje, claro tomando de la casa todo lo que les era necesario, el viaje fue bastante deprimente, Chrno se percato de que una misteriosa hierba roja cubría los campos, dándole al lugar una apariencia que no era de este mundo, durante el trayecto encontraron muchas casas y vehículos destruidos, así como los huesos de hombres y animales, algunos aun con carne putrefacta encima, pero para su suerte, encontraron en una cabaña un viejo auto que aun funcionaba, Chrno se decidió por ir a lo seguro, y después de comprobar que había combustible, él y Rosette salieron a mayor velocidad.

Chrno, dime, ¿Qué crees que pase ahora?- dijo Rosette con tristeza.

No lo sé, parece que tendremos que hallar una nueva forma de vivir- dijo Chrno serio.

Rosette solo sollozo un poco, Chrno le miro con tristeza.

No dejare que te separen de mí, eso te lo juro- dijo Chrno con decisión, Rosette le miro sorprendida para después sonreír.

Gracias Chrno- dijo Rosette mientras que apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Ya anochecía cuando Chrno escucho el sonido de una sirena de vapor, y recordó los sonidos que hacían las maquinas marcianas, por lo que detuvo el auto y junto con Rosette se refugió en una iglesia abandonada que había en el camino.

Espera Chrno- dijo Rosette de pronto y señalo al horizonte.

Chrno miro con duda y entonces vio al enorme trípoide marciano parado en una colina, Chrno solo sudo frío, pero Rosette le hizo notar algo.

Las aves, parecen estar atacando a algo en la maquina- dijo Rosette con sorpresa, Chrno también se sorprendió.

¿Pero qué rayos, Rosette, será mejor entrar en la iglesia, tratare de ver que pasa desde arriba- dijo Chrno, Rosette asintió.

Ambos entraron y volvieron a escuchar el sonido, Chrno subió al campanario y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido.

Aparte del trípoide que se hallaba en el camino, había un segundo trípoide tirado en el suelo, el ocupante se hallaba tirado en el suelo mientras que los zopilotes y los cuervos le devoraban, una tercera maquina reposaba sobre una casa silenciosa, Chrno se percato de que la primera maquina había callado de pronto.

¿Qué esta pasando?- dijo Chrno con duda, Rosette subió al campanario y se quedo igual de asombrada que él.

Parecen muertos- dijo Rosette con duda.

¿Pero, como?- dijo Chrno extrañado.

Tal vez, podamos ir a investigar- propuso Rosette.

Chrno asintió, ambos se dirigieron a donde estaban las maquinas inmóviles. Al llegar a ellas, Chrno se percato de que había algunos marcianos muertos en el suelo, después de alejar a los cuervos, Chrno reviso los restos destrozados del marciano.

Definitivamente... esta muerto, y parece que sus compañeros también- dijo Chrno seriamente.

Gracias a Dios- dijo Rosette con alivio.

Será mejor seguir a Tijuana, si hay gente viva debemos de informarles- dijo Chrno, Rosette asintió y ambos se pusieron en camino.

El viaje a Tijuana fue bastante silencioso, ambos se encontraban analizando lo que había pasado, durante el trayecto, Chrno vio tres trípoides tirados en el suelo, al igual que en los anteriores, perros, gatos, cuervos y zopilotes, destrozaban a dentelladas los cadáveres de los marcianos.

Tijuana estaba semidestruida cuando llegaron, pero en el lugar encontraron a bastantes personas, muchas tan asombradas como ellos, Chrno se percato de que había mucha gente proveniente de San Diego, San Francisco y Los Angeles refugiada en la ciudad, por lo que se acerco a pedir información.

Es increíble- dijo un hombre que miraba un trípoide que había caído en medio de una casa.

¿Qué paso?- dijo Chrno.

No lo sé, esa cosa estaba atacándonos cuando de pronto empezó a tambalearse y cayo... al igual que las demás- dijo el hombre, Chrno solo miro la maquina con sorpresa.

Bueno, pedimos un milagro... y parece que eso es lo que obtuvimos- dijo Rosette mientras que se acercaba a Chrno, de pronto, el sonido de gritos les llamo la atención, Chrno y Rosette vieron como la gente huía aterrorizada de un trípoide que avanzaba tambaleándose por las calles sin disparar el rayo, asustado, Chrno sujeto a Rosette y se oculto tras una barda mientras que de momentos miraba a la enorme maquina menearse en zigzag.

Soldados estadounidenses y mexicanos que se hallaban en la zona aparecieron y empezaron a alejar a la gente mientras que llevaban el poco equipo militar que les quedaba, pese a saber la inutilidad de ello.

La maquina emitió un sonido mientras que sobre ella, las aves se posaban en la parte superior y parecían entretenerse picoteando al ocupante, que podía ser notado desde la parte superior.

¡Todo mundo salga de aquí, ¡Trataremos de entretenerlo!- dijo un capitán, mientras que los soldados se colocaban entre las casas, Chrno miro al trípoide y entonces pego un grito de sorpresa.

¡No tienen escudos, ¡Dios, la maquina esta desprotegida!- dijo Chrno.

El Capitán le miro con sorpresa y posteriormente a la maquina.

¡Que traigan el tanque, es nuestra oportunidad!- dijo el Capitán mientras que uno de los soldados asentía.

¡Fuego a discreción!- dijo un Teniente mientras que los soldados hacían estallar el fuego de fusileria contra la maquina marciana.

Rosette se tapo los oídos asustada mientras que Chrno le abrasaba pero sin dejar de mirar la escena.

Las balas empezaban a dañar al trípoide sin que este disparase sus rayos en ningún momento, un tanque sucio y bastante dañado apareció por las calles y empezó a disparar su carga, el trípoide se balanceo y callo desplomado de lado, los soldados dejaron de disparar y se acercaron a la maquina, Chrno se percato de que los tentáculos del marciano salían por un abertura en la maquina mientras que se retorcían.

Con cuidado, no se confíen- dijo el Teniente, Chrno no resistió la tentación y se acerco a la maquina junto con Rosette, de pronto los tentáculos se detuvieron, uno de los soldados se acerco y con el fusil levanto el tentáculo.

Esta muerto señor- dijo el soldado.

Se escucharon gritos de jubilo entre las personas que estaban allí, Chrno solo atino a abrazar a Rosette mientras que los soldados se disponían a revisar los demás trípoides.

Parece, que al fin termino- dijo Rosette sonriendo.

Si, es hora de reconstruir y hacer el recuento de los daños- dijo Chrno mientras que ambos procedían a ir al auto.

Tal ves, podamos volver, debemos saber si Satella esta aun viva- Dijo Rosette, Chrno asintió.

Bien, pero lo primero es descansar, además, debemos de ver la manera de ayudar a la gente que esta aquí- dijo Chrno mientras que Rosette asentía.

La escena que se podía ver en la ciudad semidestruida mostraba a 6 trípodes caídos en el suelo, la gente empezaba a reunirse y reconstruir el lugar.

La situación en el mundo era similar, en Inglaterra, Londres estaba casi en su totalidad devastada, la familia real había muerto, por lo que algunos miembros de la cámara de los Lores decidieron establecer un gobierno de corte republicano mientras que se procedía a la reconstrucción.

En Alemania, la invasión había destrozado al gobierno nazi en su totalidad. Por lo que la población civil tomo el poder, Japón estaba prácticamente arrasado, se estableció un gobierno militar mientras que en otros lugares de Asia paso lo mismo.

En América, la reconstrucción empezó lentamente, pero segura.

Joshua, Fiore y Azmaria, junto con Mark, se enteraron de la derrota de los marcianos en Cuna y rápidamente procedieron a regresar a los Estados Unidos, pero Joshua decidió que primero debían de ir a los Angeles a buscar a Rosette y a Satella, así que, pese a los pocos medios de comunicación que quedaban, se trasladaron a México y de allí viajaron en uno de los pocos trenes que quedaban.

Ewan Remington fue rescatado por un barco de refugiados japonés y llevado a las islas de Honolulu en Hawai, desde donde pudo abordar un barco para dirigirse a San Francisco, el cual estaba prácticamente destrozado.

Rosette y Chrno, después de dos semanas, volvieron al lugar donde estaba la casa de Satella, y se sorprendieron al ver que esta aun estaba de pie, pero no intacta, la puerta estaba forzada y se notaban claramente los indicios del saqueo del que fue producto.

Es desolador verdad- dijo una voz que les llamo la atención desde la sala.

Rosette solo se cubrió la boca mientras que unas lagrimas se esforzaban por salir.

¡Satella!- dijo Rosette mientras que corría y abrazaba a la pelirroja, Satella correspondió el abrazo mientras que Chrno les miraba con ternura.

Por un momento creímos que te habíamos perdido- dijo Chrno, Satella solo sonrío con tristeza mientras que acariciaba la cabeza de Rosette.

Yo también llegue a pensarlo- dijo Satella mientras que se separaba de Rosette y les miraba con calma.

Después de que nos separamos, Steiner me jalo hacia uno de los caminos, pero por desgracia, una de esas endemoniadas maquinas le pego con uno de esos rayos- dijo Satella llorando, Chrno y Rosette le miraron con tristeza – Steiner era como un padre para mí, pero no pude hacer otra cosa mas que correr, por un momento pensé que moriría, pero al parecer no les importe mucho a esas cosas, por lo que pude escapar, después encontré una misión católica presidida por una hermana, creo que se llamaba Kate Valentine, ella y las monjas a su cargo me cuidaron y atendieron mis heridas, después de que alguien nos dijera de la muerte de esas cosas, no pude evitar solo pensar en volver a casa... saben, yo por un momento pensé que me había quedado sola en este mundo.

Satella, no estas sola, nos tienes a nosotros, y te juro, que seguiremos todos adelante- dijo Rosette con decisión mientras que Satella y Chrno sonreían.

Saben, aun ahora me pregunto, ¿Qué es lo que abra matado a esos seres?- dijo Chrno con duda, Rosette solo sonrío.

Tal vez, fue justicia divina- dijo Rosette mientras que Chrno solo sonrío.

Sí, tal vez... – dijo Chrno sonriendo.

Los marcianos, que no habían podido ser derrotados por ninguna arma humana, cayeron presas de los seres más diminutos, que el creador en su inmensa sabiduría había colocado en este mundo, las bacterias, y es que los marcianos, apenas al tomar alimento estaban condenados a su destrucción, ya que el hombre, a costo de muchas miles de muertes no cae ante las enfermedades sino hasta después de una intensa lucha, en la que muchos desarrollaran anticuerpos que heredaran a su progenie...

... y es que el hombre no vive ni muere en vano.

**Fin de La Guerra de los Mundos.**

Notas finales: sé que pensaba hacer esto en dos capítulos, pero es que no sabia la manera de hacerlo mas largo, por lo que para poder agilizar mas mis otros fics, decidí darle fin a este fic, espero que les halla gustado. Si desean un epilogo solo díganme, ¿Sí?.

Hokury: Que bien que te gustase, Aion tuvo su castigo y aquí esta el capitulo fnal, espero que sea de tu agrado.

Ale: Bien, aquí esta mi última actualización, espero te agrade.

También les agradezco a todos aquellos que leyeron mi fic con anterioridad, gracias a Hitzuji y a Satella Harvenheit.

Hasta luego.


End file.
